Bolehkah Aku Selingkuh?
by Nauchi KirikaRE22
Summary: Bagaimana jika kekasih yang jauh disana menelpon dan mengatakan sesuatu tak terduga, dan dibalas juga dengan perkataan yang lebih tak terduga? "Begini, sementara kau masih di Kirigakure bersekolah dan menunggu kelulusan, bolehkah aku selingkuh?" Warn: NarufemSasu.. SPECIAL NARUTO'S BIRTH DAY And NarufemSasu Lover's.


Bagaimana jika kekasih yang jauh disana menelpon dan mengatakan sesuatu tak terduga dan dibalas juga dengan perkataan yang lebih tak terduga?

Pasti kau akan merasa jika mereka gila.

Ya, siapa yang sangka hal itu bisa mereka lakukan. Terlebih mengingat mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi. Bagai pangeran dan sang putri. Tampan dan cantik. Berkarisma dan ramah namun memiliki pasangan sedikit lebih posesif tapi menyukai suatu tantangan, itu kelemahannya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan terserasi sepanjang sejarah. Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

_Handphone_ sang Nona Uchiha berdering, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Sasuke, gadis dengan wajah putih mulus, bulu mata lentik dengan mata dan rambut berwarna hitam cantik, didukung dengan lekuk tubuh yang _idea_l dan tinggi bak model majalah _artist._ Ia mengambil _handphone_ yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya dan melihat siapakah yang sedang memanggil. Nona Uchiha tersebut tersenyum sangat tipis. Ia menyentuh kotak berwarna hijau lalu menaruh_ handphone_ lebar -gepeng itu ditelinga.

"_Halo, Sasu-sayang ~ "_

Dipanggil demikian, hanya membuat Sasuke menghela nafas. Biasa. "Hn. Ada apa Naru_-kun_?"

Diseberang sana jelas terdengan helaan nafas saat mendengar suara datar sang Nona Uchiha. _"Em... Begini, Sasu-sayang. Aku hanya ingin meminta persetujuan darimu saja kok." _Naruto tahu, jika kekasihnya tak suka basa-basi, tapi yah... Rasa rindu mendengar suara sang kekasih membuatnya ingin lebih lama berbincang bersama.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman. Majalah yang semula ada di pangkuannya itu ia tutup lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Ia berdehem, "Hn. Katakan saja, Dobe."

Tuh kan, cara memanggilnya yang agak kasar menandakan kalau ia sedang jengah dengan Naruto. Kembali terdengar kekehan diseberang sana, membuat Sasuke semakin mengernyit. "Kenapa kau tertawa, Naru-_kun_?"

Naruto langsung berhenti terkekeh. _"Begini, sementara kau masih di Kirigakure bersekolah dan menunggu kelulusan, bolehkah aku selingkuh?"_

Sasuke sedikit membelalak. Ia terdiam sejenak.

Naruto dengan setia menunggu, toh dirinya hanya minta persetujuan dari kekasihnya. Jika memang Sasuke tidak setuju, ya sudah. Dirinya tidak akan selingkuh. Jangan salah sangka menganggap Naruto ingin selingkuh karena dia tidak cinta Sasuke. Ia cinta, sangat malah. Tapi, rasa kesepian untuk jalan bersama temannya, terlebih mereka memiliki pasangan masing-masing mau tak mau Naruto juga harus. Hanya sebagai pacar jalan. Istilah menurutnya sih begitu. Kebetulan, bukan karena dia narsis atau apa. Dirinya memang banyak digilai para wanita. Seperti _fansgirls_ gitu.

Jangan salah kaprah juga dengan mengatakan dia banyak_ fansgirls_ terus ingin mengajak jalan mereka. Yang ada mereka malah berebut untuk jalan. Nah, inilah alasannya ingin selingkuh, untuk mempermudahnya jalan dengan orang tertentu dan tanpa saling merebut, karena predikat kekasih sudah ada.

"_Lagipula, kalau kamu kuliah disini, aku akan memutuskan mereka kok,"_ tambah Naruto saat Sasuke belum mengeluarkan suara. Ia tidak tau bagaimana ekspresi kekasihnya saat ini.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Sasuke menyeringai. Entah apa yang ada dalam fikirannya. Iapun mulai membuka mulut, berkata sesuatu yang tak terduga bagi Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naru-_kun_. Tapi ada syaratnya."

Seseorang diseberang telepon sana terkejut atas jawaban sang kekasih. Ia jadi penasaran sendiri seperti apa ekspresi wajah kekasihnya. _"Sa-sasuke, kau tidak meminum apapun 'kan?"_

Sasuke sedikit mendecak sebal. "Tidak! dan dengarkan syaratnya, Naru-KUN."

Naruto langsung diam dengan detak jantung yang tak menentu. _"Baiklah."_ Ha-ah,,, kekasihnya marah hanya membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Syaratnya. Tidak ada peluk, cium, satu apartemen atau melakukan hal-hal yang lebih dari itu. Kalau ketahuan melanggar – " Naruto semakin mempertajam pendengarannya dan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, menanti lanjutan kata menggantung sang kekasih,

" – akan kupotong barang kebanggaanmu dan aku akan pergi dari hidupmu selamanya!"

Oh my... Sadis? katakan ya untuk kekasihnya itu. Naruto menghela nafas untuk yang entah berapakalinya. _"Baik. Berarti pegangan tangan masih diperbolehkan bukan, Sasu-sayang ~ ?"_

"Hn."

Bukankah mereka pasangan aneh bin gila? Siapa yang tau perasaan kapan saja berubah. Siapa yang tau berapa kali ia berselingkuh, dan siapa yang tau sama siapakah sang terkasih selingkuh. Terlebih lagi semua kata cinta itu bukan sebuah jaminan bukan?

Fakta mengatakan. Orang selingkuh secara diam-diam sudah membuat suatu hubungan bermasalah. Apalagi terang-terangan. Mungkin orang yang tidak saling mencintai akan melakukan itu. Tapi, berbeda dengan mereka. Mereka pasangan yang _saling mencintai._

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: NarufemSasu**

**Warning: **Seperti biasa dengan TYPO bertebaran, EYD gak karuan, Bahasa absurd, Alur agak cepat, De El El. **Dan, telitilah dalam memilih bacaan. Jangan memaksakan kehendak yang sangat bertentangan dengan anda.**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika kekasih yang jauh disana menelpon dan mengatakan sesuatu tak terduga dan dibalas juga dengan perkataan yang lebih tak terduga? "Begini, sementara kau masih di Kirigakure bersekolah dan menunggu kelulusan, bolehkah aku selingkuh?" Warn: NarufemSasu.. SPECIAL NARUTO'S BIRTH DAY And NarufemSasu Lover's.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kirika hanya Author yang berusaha ikut andil dalam meramaikan fandom NarufemSasu**_. _**Mohon kerja samanya untuk senantiasa me-review ketika telah membaca.**_

**.**

**.**

**Bolehkah Aku Selingkuh?: By Nauchi Kirika**

**.**

Disebuah kota kecil pinggiran Tokyo. Kota Konoha. Walau kota ini dikatakan kota kecil, namun kota yang berada di Negara Jepang ini sangat padat penduduk. Bahkan kota ini adalah kota tempat pendidikan terbaik di Jepang. Sebuah kota yang kaya akan pengetahuan. Kota ini tempatnya orang-orang yang ingin menuntut ilmu. Tidak heran jika kota Konoha memiliki gedung sekolah terbanyak dan hanya rumah-rumah mewah yang menghiasi pinggir jalan. Kota Konoha memang dikhususkan bagi para pelajar dan guru.

Di kota Konoha, juga banyak tempat-tempat hiburan para pemuda. Mengingat kota ini surganya para pemuda dimana penduduk kota ini hampir lebih dari 70 % adalah penduduk usia muda.

Salah satu Universitas terbesar Konoha adalah Konoha University. Sesuai namanya, universitas ini merupakan tempatnya kaum muda dengan otak diatas rata-rata dan tentu pemuda yang kaya-raya. Sehingga, universitas ini merupakan universitas dengan tampilan bangunan paling elegan dari semua universitas yang ada. Gedung yang tinggi dan fasilitas-fasilitasnya.

Oke, itu hanya sebagian dari gambaran tempat seorang pemuda pirang dengan senyum karismatik berada.

Kini, tepat didalam kantin, tepatnya disalah satu tempat atau meja didekat jendela,. Terlihat banyak wanita muda dengan hanya satu pemuda didalamnya.

Apakah mereka sekelompok anak remaja yang sedang bergossip ria dengan seorang banci didalamnya?

Tentu tidak!

Disana, ditengah-tengah empat wanita muda yang juga berkuliah di Konoha University terdapat lelaki tampan, penuh karisma, ramah dan sangat menghormati kaum wanita. Dialah, Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang banyak diidam-idamkan oleh wanita karena ketampanannya dan tidak sedikit pemuda yang merasa dendam karena ia berhasil membuat semua wanita menatap kearahnya. Hanya kearahnya.

Empat wanita dan satu pria. Mereka adalah Sara, Shion, Matsuri, Shizune dan Naruto.

Jika sekilas mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Tapi, banyak yang tau kalau mereka hanya berperilaku demikian jika berada didekat Naruto. Jadi mereka hanya akan akrab didepan Naruto. Sedangkan jika tidak ada Naruto, maka mereka akan melancarkan tatapan sinis satu sama lain. Tidak heran memang kalau mereka melakukan itu. Naruto adalah pria cerdas dan kaya, belum lagi ketampanan, keramahan dan karisma yang ada pada dirinya. Sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan kekasih tunggal. Namun sayang, mereka harus berbagi cinta. Karena keempat wanita itu adalah kekasih sang Namikaze muda.

Sarah merupakan kekasih pertama Naruto. Berwajah cantik dengan latar belakang keluarga yang terhormat. Dia adalah kekasih pertama Naruto setelah diperbolehkannya untuk selingkuh. Sara memiliki hati yang lembut dan perhatian. Itu jugalah yang membuat ia memilih Sara saat wanita berambut merah itu menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Dan, sangat kebetulan lagi karena mereka satu fakultas dengan jurusan berbeda.

Matsuri, wanita cantik dari Suna dengan latar belakang keluarga yang terhormat pula. Memiliki sifat yang baik dan lembut, namun terkadang akan menjadi cuek terhadap sekitar. Matsuri pulalah yang mendirikan _Naruto's Fans Club_ dan merangkap menjadi ketua di perkumpulan buatannya. Matsuri terpilih menjadi kekasih kedua Naruto karena Matsuri sendiri rela jika menjadi kekasih si pirang walau dengan menjadi kekasih kesekian. Selain itu Matsuri bersedia jika suatu saat akan diputuskan oleh Naruto. Yang terpenting ia sudah merasakan menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang sangat ia dan banyak wanita kagumi.

Shion, merupakan gadis dengan sifat dingin namun lembut terhadap Naruto. Sama halnya dengan Matsuri, Shion juga rela menjadi kekasih kesekian si pirang. Asal. pria itu bisa membagi waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya.

Yang terakhir adalah Shizune, gadis dengan kecerdasan menyamai kekasihnya dan kebetulan merupakan sahabat Haruno Sakura, sahabat kekasihnya –Uchiha Sasuke. Shizune merupakan wanita terakhir menjadi pilihan Naruto, karena Shizune tidak ingin si pirang tampan itu menambah daftar kekasih lagi. Alasannya cukup simple sih, dia hanya ingin memiliki Naruto sendiri dan tentunya itu sangat sulit jika si pirang menambah kekasihnya. Melawan tiga kekasih Naruto saja sudah membuatnya harus berjuang keras.

Naruto memang selalu berkata terlebih dahulu jika ingin menambah kekasih baru. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran pemuda pirang itu. Yap, semua tau jika Naruto sebenarnya tidak ada niat untuk menyakiti hati para kaum hawa. Ia hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka yang ingin bersamanya.

Lagipula, sebelum mereka sepakat menjalin ikatan berpacaran, Naruto sudah memerikan peringatan untuk tidak berjanji hanya memiliki satu kekasih. Tindakan itu diambil agar mereka tidak sakit hati nantinya. Nanun pada kenyataannya tetap saja pada akhirnya mereka akan tersakiti.

Naruto, yang merupakan satu-satunya lelaki dimeja itu mendengus mendengar topic pembicaraannya yaitu tentang _fashion_. Wajar sih jika mereka membicarakan hal seperti itu, mereka adalah perempuan yang selalu ingin tampil _up to date_ dalam masalah penampilan. Naruto kembali mendengus lalu mengetik sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya dan mengirimkannya pada sang ratu hati.

_**To: My Queen Suke**_

_**Hai, sayang...**_

Senyum hangat lengsung mengembang di wajah tan tampannya. Ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat jika keempat kekasihnya tengah menatap dirinya. Naruto mengernyit saat mereka terdiam, "ada apa?"

Matsuri menggeleng pelan. "Jangan terlalu sering tersenyum, Naruto-_kun._ Semua wanita pasti akan menatap ingin dirimu dan tak memperdulikan kami sebagai kekasihmu."

Naruto terkekeh. Ia lalu mengembangkan senyum lagi teruntuk keempat kekasihnya. "Apalah arti sebuah senyuman, Matsuri-_chan._"

"Naruto-_kun_, kami hanya tidak ingin kau menambah daftar kekasih lagi. Kamu tersenyum bagai menebarkan pesona pada siapapun." Kini Shizune-lah yang membuka mulut – ikut menyampaikan protes mengenai senyum sang kekasih.

Seketika Naruto terkekeh lagi. Ingin ia membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Shizune. Namun, Shion sudah lebih dulu menyampaikan sesuatu. "Kalau Naruto-_kun_ tersenyum, itulah cirri keramahannya. Kita ini menjadi kekasihnya, bukan menjadi pengatur kebiasaan baik Naruto-_kun._"

Naruto tersenyum dengan sekali anggukan. Shion memang kekasih dewasa diantara kekasihnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Shion, kalau Naruto-_kun_ tersenyum merupakan hal yang plus dari kesempurnaannya." Sara menyahut. Dialah kekasih termuda Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, inilah susahnya memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu. "Sudah-sudah, seperti yang kalian tahu, beginilah karakterku." Semua terdiam. Mereka memang tidak bisa membantah perkataan Naruto. Mereka sudah mengenal pemuda yang menjadi kekasih mereka ini cukup lama.

Keempat kekasihnya tetap terdiam dan Naruto harus menggeleng melihat perilaku mereka yang terlalu patuh pada dirinya. Ia langsung merasa takut. Takut akan menyakiti hati mereka kelak. Takut akan perasaannya dan ia merasa menyesal telah berselingkuh.

Pria dengan berperawakan tampan dengan darah Jepang-Inggris itu langsung melihat arlojinya. Ia membelalak. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sebentar lagi jam masuk kelas."

Pria tampan itu beranjak dari duduknya. Mengambil tas selempangnya dan menjauhi keempat kekasihnya yang masih terdiam. Sesekali pemuda itu tersenyum atau mengangguk hanya sekedar membalas sapaan demi sapaan yang didapatkannya. Hingga, pemuda tampan itu sudah tidak terlihat oleh keempat pasang mata.

Seketika aura di meja itu langsung terasa berat dan dingin. Tatapan yang semula lembut itu kini menajam. Mereka saling menatap sinis satu sama lain. _ Akting _untuk akrab seolah tak ada rasa cemburu dan saling berlomba menginginkan Naruto kini berganti menjadi tatapan _bahwa akulah yang akan mendapatkan Naruto._

Shioan adalah wanita pertama yang berhenti dalam aksi menatap tajam itu. Ia lalu beranjak dari duduk manisnya dan mengambil majalah yang semula ia abaikan. Ia ingin menjauhi ketiga wanita bodoh itu, namun ia berbalik memandang mereka satu persatu. Shion membuka mulutnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang sanggup membuat ketiga wanita yang masih duduk manis itu berhenti melayangkan tatapan tajam.

"Bagaimanapun kalian ingin mendapatkan Naruto-_kun_ untuk diri kalian sendiri, kalian tidak akan bisa. Karena, ratulah yang akan dipilih oleh sang raja."

Ketiga wanita itu terdiam tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Shion sudah berlalu menjauhi meja pojok itu dengan angkuh.

Lama mereka terdiam. Hingga, Sara iktu beranjak dan menjauh, lalu disusul oleh Matsuri. Dan, tinggal lah Shizune seorang diri. Wanita itu menyeringai. "Cih! Aku pasti akan memiliki Naruto-kun. Hanya untukku!"

Dan...

Satu lah yang mereka semua tidak sadari. Sang ratu beraksi, selir tersingkir. Rahasia satu wanita dan semua terlihat dalam bayangan masa depan.

.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur king size yang sudah tersedia dikamar dalam rumah tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Sebuah rumah mewah bertingkat tiga yang sengaja dirinya dan temannya pesan selama kuliah. Rumah besar dengan pekarangan yang luas dan cukup banyak kamar didalamnya.

Naruto dan beberapa temannya dari _Senior High School_ lebih memilih menyewa rumah sementara ini daripada sebuah apartemen. Lagipula rumah ini cukup murah jika ia dan teman-temannya menyewanya.

Manik _sapphire_ milik Naruto memandang langit-langit putih kamarnya. Sebuah ingatan kembali datang saat ia dan keempat kekasihnya berada dikantin. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Ia membuang nafas panjang. Bingung akan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dari ia meminta izin pada Sasuke, hingga ia kebablasan dan malah berselingkuh dengan empat wanita.

Sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin berselingkuh untuk satu orang. Tetapi, tidak tegalah yang membuatnya menerima cinta mereka. Padahal ia sudah menegaskan jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun, sekali lagi ia mengambil langkah yang salah. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyelingkuhi empat wanita sekaligus. Dan itu membuatnya bertanya –

Apa reaksi Sasuke bila tahu?"

Naruto tau Sasuke mencintainya, Ia tau Sasuke sangat suka dengan hal-hal yang menantang baginya, ia tau Sasuke memiliki sesuatu terselubung dari diperbolehkannya untuk selingkuh. Naruto sangat tahu akan hal itu.

Sekarang, niatnya untuk memberi mereka kesempatan disayangi olehnya, seperti dirinya yang disayangi oleh mereka. Oleh kekasih dan Fansnya. Kini, ia tahu semuanya salah melihat dan memikirkan ulang mengenai kekasih selirnya itu. Mereka terlalu penurut karena terlalu mencintainya. Dia takut, takut cinta yang mereka berikan padanya terbalas oleh rasa sakit akan suatu kenyataan.

Pemuda pirang itu duduk dan mengacak surai pirangnya. Memikirkannya membuat bingung dan harus bagaimana mengambil tindakan.

Drrrttt Drrrttt

Berhenti mengacak surai emas miliknya, Naruto segera merogoh kantongnya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapakan yang memanggil

_My Queen Suke Calling_

Seulas senyum langsung mengembang diwajahnya ketika melihat nama sang kekasih tercinta tertera dilayar ponselnya. Segera ia menyentuh kotak hijau dan meletakkan benda tipis itu ditelinga.

"Halo, Suke?"

"_Hn. Maaf tadi aku sibuk dan tidak mengangkat teleponmu."_

'"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya rindu padamu makanya menelpon tadi."

"_Oh... Bagaimana Kabarmu, Naru?"_

"Baik. Kapan sekolahmu mengumumkan hasilnya, Suke?"

"_Besok."_

"Hm... Semoga kau mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan ya, _sayang_. Jangan lupa beritahu aku hasilnya."

"_Ya."_

"Jadi, kalau sudah diumumkan kau jadi kuliah di universitas yang sama denganku 'kan, _sayang_?"

"_Belum tau, kamu tau sendiri Nii-san bagaimana. Dia saja yang masih tidak rela aku kuliah di sana."_

"Begitu? Beritahu saja padanya kalau aku yang akan menjagamu. Atau biar aku langsung yang akan mengatakan padanya?"

"_Tidak usah. Kapan kamu kesini, Naru?'_

"Haha... Suke-chan kangen yah? Hum... sebentar lagi. Setelah semester aku akan pulang sekaligus menjemputmu."

"_Hn."_

Naruto mendengar suara seseorang memanggil kekasihnya diseberang sana. _"Dobe, sudah dulu ya, aku ada janji dengan Hinata."_

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu disana ya, _sayang_."

"_Ya, kau juga. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu telponnya."_

Tut Tut Tut

Setelah sambungan terputus, Naruto meletakkan ponselnya diatas kasur lalu beranjak menuju cermin besar lemarinya. Setelah berbicara via telepon dengan Sasuke, Hati dan pikirannya menjadi sedikit tenang. Ah... Sasuke memang kekasih yang mampu membuatnya tenang dan lebih baik.

Selama mereka berbicara via telepon atau SMS, Sasuke tidak pernah membahas mengenai selingkuhan Naruto. Dan disitu ia bisa menarik kesimpulan jika kekasihnya itu menaruh kepercayaan penuh terhadap dirinya.

Naruto menatap dirinya yang sudah menjadi lelaki berengsek di depan cermin. Apakah ia harus memutuskan mereka sebelum terlambat? Atau, menunggu Sasuke berkuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya?

Naruto menyisir dengan tangan rambut pirangnya kebelakang. Ia lau kembali menuju kasur dan melihat layar ponselnya dengan gambar Sasuke tersenyum tipis bersamanya di taman. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan hati menghangat. Dan, sebuah alasan harus ia cari untuk memutuskan mereka satu-persatu.

.

.

.

Tangannya terus menari di atas _keyboard._ Menghiraukan siapapun yang duduk didepannya. Entahlah, ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka mulut dan yang hanya diinginkannya saat ini adalah kediaman dan ketenangan. Namun, nyatanya kantin bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk mencari ketenangan dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah memfokuskan dirinya kepada tugas-tugas dan tidak ingin memperdulikan sekitar.

"Nar, jangan terlalu serius. Rileks lah sedikit."

Naruto, pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya menganggap suara – Kiba – sebagai angin lalu. Ia tetap mengatup rapat mulutnya. Bahkan, _orange juice_ yang sedari tadi ia pesan belum tersentuh sama sekali dan lebih memilih mengabaikan rasa hausnya. Kiba yang berada tepat didepannya hanya mendengus beberapa kali dengan mata bosan dan beberapa kali menggerutu.

**Flash Back**

Naruto menutup mobil _sport_ warna hitam dengan sedikit warna merah miliknya. Ia bersandar di badan mobil saat Sara datang menghampirinya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-_kun_."

"Ohayou, Sara-_chan_," balas Naruto lalu memberikan senyum selamat pagi pada wanita cantik didepannya. Wanita didepannya seketika itu langsung merona hebat akan senyum tampan itu. Walau ia sudah terbiasa dengan senyum Naruto, tetap saja senyum itu hal yang mampu membuatnya berdebar dan merona hebat.

"Sara," Naruto mengucapkan nama wanita didepannya saat Sara menatap tajam wanita yang melewati mereka berdua. Mendengar Naruto mengucapkan namanya, Sara berbalik dan seketika itu, maniknya lagsung bertabrakan dengan manik _sapphire_ Naruto. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Sara memandang Naruto bingung dengan ketiba-tibaan sang kekasih mengucapkan maaf tanpa sebab. "Aku sudah selingkuh darimu. Aku tau ini salah dan dari kesalahan ini aku ingin kita putus saja."

Sara shock. "APA?"

Naruto tersentak saat Sara malah berteriak kaget. Naruto dapat melihat mata wanita didepannya berkaca-kaca bahkan ingin menangis mendengar penuturannya barusan. "Ta-tapi, Naruto-_kun_. Bukankah aku sudah setuju kau berselingkuh? Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin kita putus, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Sejujurnya ia tidak sanggup jika harus ada air mata disini. Namun, ia juga tidak ingin tambah menyakiti mereka nanti. Dia hanya takut cinta mereka semakin besar dan justru tambah tersakiti. Apalagi kalau diantara mereka sampai ada yang berbuat nekat.

Naruto melangkah mendekati wanita didepannya. Ia memegang kedua bahu yang bergetar itu lembut, "aku hanya tidak ingin kamu semakin mencintaiku. Tidak ingin kamu semakin tersakiti nantinya, Sara-_chan_. Tolong mengertilah. Lagipula kita bisa menjadi teman setelah ini." Yang saat ini Naruto lakukan hanyalah berkata dengan yang sebenar-benarnya yang ada dihatinya. Namun, ia masih menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak membuat Sara tersakiti. Tapi, justri Sara semakin terisak, "hiks... Bukankah aku sudah menerimanya. Sakit ini sudah tidak terasa, Naruto-_kun_. Asalkan bersamamu, aku seakan mengabaikan rasa sakit ini. Hiks...Tolong cabut kembali kata-katamu, Naruto-_kun_."

Tak kuat lagi, pertahanannya sudah hancur hanya karena air mata. Naruto langsung menarik tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukan, seakan lupa dengan perjanjiannya. Ia mendekap wanita yang sedikit terlonjak akan pelukan perama yang diberikan Naruto untuknya.

Dan...

Akhirnya, hubungan yang seharusnya terputus itu seakan kembali menjadi tersambung.

**Flash Back Of**

Kiba berdecak kesal. Tadi, Naruto yang mengajaknya berdiam dikantin dan sekarang, dirinya tidak dipedulikan sama sekali. Benar-benar dirinya tidak dianggap ada disini.

"Sudahlah, Nar. Bukankah kamu sudah mengatakan tadi malam untuk memutuskan mereka. Sekarang hanya karena air mata kamu dengan terpaksa melanjutkan hubunganmu. Huh! Aku sampai bingung dengan jalan pikiranmu itu."

Naruto tetap diam.

"Itu pilihanmu, itu juga yang membuatmu seperti ini."

Tangan yang sedari tadi menari-nari diatas _keyboard_ dengan mata terfokus dilayar laptop itu kini terdiam dan mendongak." Aku tau, Kiba. Tapi aku memang sudah berusaha dan sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal."

Kiba menggeleng pelan, "Aku Cuma memberi saran untuk Sasuke tidak mengetahui ini. Walaupun dia memperbolehkanmu selingkuh, bukan berarti dia memperbolehkanmu selingkuh lebih dari satu orang."

Wajah tampan dengan sejuta senyum hangat itu tampak murung dengan mulut tertutup rapat.

"Kamu coba saja dengan Shion, Shizune atau Matsuri. Perlahan-lahanlah itu lebih baik."

Kediaman yang selalu didapatkan Kiba hanya membuatnya emosi. Pria penyuka anjing itu beranjak meninggalkan Naruto. Membiarkan pemuda pirang itu sendiri dengan memikirkan baik-baik perkataannya tadi.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil memasuki kawasan rumah yang hampir mirip dengan istana itu setelah sang penjaga rumah membukakan pintu gerabng. Rumah bak istana dengan banyaknya maid itu sekarang tengah berbahagia akan datangnya penghuni yang sudah setahun lamanya tak tinggal. Mobil_ sport_ hitam dengan corak merah itu berhenti tepat didepan jejeran maid.

Pintu mobil terbuka hingga keluarlah pemuda pirang yang ternyata sudah ditunggu oleh orang-orang yang berada dirumah itu. Naruto - berjalan menuju ketujuh orang yang berada didepan pintu kediaman Namikaze. Para maid yang ia lewati membungkuk hormat pada sang tuan muda hingga Naruto tepat berada didepan calon kakak ipar dan calon mertua serta kedua orang tua dan kakaknya. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar saat melihat semuanya baik-baik saja. "Tadaima.."

Manato selaku ayah dan Kushina selaku ibu, Kyuubi selaku kakak dan Itachi, serta Fugaku dan Minato. Terakhir, Sasuke. Mereka semua tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. "Okaeri.." Jawab mereka serempak.

Kushina yang sudah rindu walau baru setahun ditinggal Naruto berkuliah di Konoha langsung menerjangnya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat seorang ibu. "Hiks... Semester awal kamu tidak pulang, Naru. Padahal ibu merindukanmu." Kushina menitikkan air matanya bahagia melihat sang anak sangat sehat. Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang ibu. "Maafkan aku, kaa-san. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Akhirnya, acara peluk memelukpun terjadi antara Naruto dengan orang-orang yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

Malam ini, hati dan pikiran Naruto hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Melupakan segala pemikiran akan masalah yang belum terselesaikan. Semenjak Kiba menyarankan untuk memutuskan satu-persatu kekasihnya, Naruto melakukannya. Namun, sesuatu yang sangat diluar dugaan terjadi. Bahkan, Shion yang menurutnya kuat saja bisa menangis saat mendengarkan kata putus darinya. Kurang lebih sama dengan Sara.

Kini ia sedang berbahagia dan sedang melepas rindu dengan kekasihnya, ratu hatinya dan ibu dari anak-anaknya dimasa depan. Kini mereka sedang berada dilantai dua dengan pandangan kebawah. Melihat kedua orang tua mereka sedang berbincang ringan. Sasuke yang ada dipelukan dan bersender di dada bidang Naruto dengan nyama menikmatinya. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang sedang menyamankan diri dengan memeluk erat orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Jadi, Itachi-nii menyetujuinya setelah kamu memberitahukan apa yang aku beritahukan dulu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit gelii dengan kakak sang kekasih. Yah... itu juga yang membuatnya senang. Berarti Itachi sangat mempercayakan Sasuke padanya.

"Ya, aku saja ingin tertawa sekaligus mencubit pipi keriputan miliknya. Dia itu terlalu posessif terhadapku. Memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa, tidak bisa hidup mandiri?" Jujur saja Sasuke sangat kesal dengan perlakuan kakaknya itu. Ia sih senang-senang saja kalau kakaknya sangat menyayanginya. Tapi, sifat _possessive_ itu yang membuatnya jengkel.

"Kalau menurutku sih itu wajar, Suke. Kamu sangat cantik dan itu merupakan hal yang harus dilindungi. Kecantikanmu bisa menarik lelaki diluar sana, apalagi yang berhidung belang. Kalau aku sih tidak akan setuju kalau misalnya aku tidak ada di Konoha."

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan langsung mencubit perut sang kekasih pirang, menuai rintihan sakit. "Kenapa kau mencubitku, Suke? Sakit tauk." Sungut Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke malas. Naruto dan Itachi tak ada bedanya, pikirnya kesal.

"Hei-hei-hei... Kamu tidak ngambek kan, Suke-_sayang_? Aku dan Itachi itu sangat-sangat menyayangimu loh."

Sasuke melepas pelukan Naruto. Ia langsung berbalik hingga mereka bertatapan. Mata _onyx_ cantik itu langsung menghujam _sapphire_ Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalian sama-sama menyebalkan." Dan Sasukepun hendak pergi menjauh

"Sa – "

Drrrttt Drrrttt

"Halo?"

"..."

"Iya, aku sudah sampai dirumah."

"..."

"Ya, kau juga. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan."

"..."

"Ya."

Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto. Wanita cantik itu terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto dengan seseorang diseberang telepon sana. Pandangan wanita itu seketika kosong.

" - Su, Sasuke-_sayang_ ~ "

Tubuh orang yang sangat dicintai oleh Naruto sedikit terlonjak. "Kau melamun," Naruto menjawab akan mengapa ia memanggil. Sasuke mengangguk tanpa alasan dan menunduk. "Dari, selingkuhanmu?" Tanyanya yang sanggup membuat tubuh Naruto menegang. Sesuatu bergejolak diperutnya saat mendengar suara lirih dan mencermati pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"Ya."

Sasuke diam...

Perasaan takut tiba-tiba datang dalam diri Naruto. Ia sangat mencinta Sasuke, ia tak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintai seperti ini. Ia takut, sangat takut.

GREP!

"Aku akan memutuskannya kok, setelah kita sampai di Konoha."

.

.

.

Tangan itu membelai lembut rambut hitam panjang itu. Ia dengan seksama memperhatikan wajah wanita cantik yang tengah tertidur dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Ia melihat bagaimana wajah yang selalu dingin itu tertidur dengan damai. Yah... Ia selalu menamakan tidur orang yang dicintainya itu _tidur malaikat. _Sangat elok untuk dipandang.

Orang itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil gambar seseorang yang tertidur nyenyak itu. Ia tersenyum. Foto ini akan selalu disimpannya untuk penghias mimpinya sebelum tidur. Ia meletakkan ponsel itu di samping si wanita cantik. Ia lalu beranjak menuju keluar kamar.

Blam!

Tak lama setelah suara pintu tertutup terdengar, kelopak mata terbuka, menampilkan bola mata indah yang sangat dikagumi siapapun. Ia sedikit memiringkan posisi tidurnya dan tangannya terangkat mengambil ponsel yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan cekatan, tangan putih itu mengotak-atik ponsel seseorang dan mencari sebuah kontak nama disana. Ia lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Halo."

"_Ah... halo dear... Kamu bisa menggunakan handphonenya?"_

"Dia meninggalkan handphonenya sekarang."

"_Oh... Bagaimana kau melihatnya setelah pulang."_

"Dia, sedikit banyak pikiran."

"_Hahaha... itu semua ulah kami bertiga."_

"Bertiga? Apa yang bernama Shizune itu tidak termasuk?"

"_Nah, itu yang membuat kami kesusahan sekarang. Wanita itu berusaha menarik perhatiannya."_

Ia mengerutkan dahi, "Jadi, kalian kecolongan orang lain?"

"_Yah... tapi tenang, kami akan membereskan wanita itu."_

"Aku harap begitu."

"_Tentu dear. Kami akan melakukannya untukmu. Kau adalah orang patut kami prioritaskan."_

"Hn. Terimakasih sudah membantuku selama ini, _nee-chan_."

"_Hahaha... sama-sama, deer. Kamu tidak ingin salam dengan mereka berdua?"_

"Ada disitu?"

"_Ya."_

"Salam untuk mereka. Katakan aku sangat merindukan mereka berdua walau kita tidak pernah bertemu."

"_Hehe... iya, mereka sudah mendengarmu. Hm... walau kita tidak pernah bertemu, kami sudah menganggapmu adik kami di social media bukan?"_

"Terimakasih."

"_Sama-sama."_

"Aku tutup dulu ya, _Nee_. Aku takut dia kembali."

"_Ya, jangan sampai ketahuan ya."_

"Ya."

Tut tut tut

Wajah itu tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali mengotak-atik _handphone_ yang dipegangnya. Ia menghapus segala jejak setelah memakai _handphone_ orang tanpa ijin dan meletakkannya ketempat semula. Segera wanita itu memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Iapun menutup mata.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilakn seorang pemuda memasuki kamar dan meletakkan sesuatu disamping tempat tidur. Ia mengambil handphonenya lalu bergegas kembali keluar kamar menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Masa liburan sudah terlewati. Kini masa untuk kembali bersekolah datang. Naruto dan Sasuke mulai mempersiapkan segalak kebutuhan mereka. Memasukkan semua barang bawaan kedalam bagasi mobil. Mereka akan menuju Konoha menggunakan jalur darat. Lagipula jalur darat tidak mencapai dua jam agar sampai disana.

Setelah membereskan semua perlengkapan, Naruto dan Sasuke berpamitan bersama keluarga. Mereka lalu memasuki mobil sport milik menyamankan diri disamping kursi kemudi. Ia hanya berdiam dan membiarkan Naruto untuk fokus menyetir.

Mobil hitam dengan sedikit corak kemerahan itu berjalan keluar dari gerbang rumah Uchiha. Mereka belum berjalan menuju tujuan, melainkan mereka sudah membuat janji pada teman-teman yang akan serumah nantinya.

Setelah semua berkumpul. Mereka berjalan menggunakan mobil masing-masing. Naruto dengan asuke, Shikamaru, Ino dan Sakura, Neji, Kiba dan Hinata beserta Gaara dan Temari.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tergelincir yang menandakan siang telah datang. Beberapa mobil sudah memasuki kawasan rumah sementara itu. Naruto dan beberapa lelaki lain mulai bekerja mengangkat barang-barang. Setelah beres, semua masuk mengistirahatkan diri terlebih dahulu di sofa ruang tamu hingga pemilik rumah datang.

"Ternyata kalian sudah datang." Sahut sebuah suara dari seorang lelaki tua dengan wajah terlihat mesum. Sebut saja ia Jiraiya.

"Ya, kami juga membawa penghuni baru. Masih ada kamar 'kan?" kiba menjawab sembari menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar di sofa hijau lumut itu.

"Oh, tentu. Seperti yang kalian ketahui rumah ini milik kalian pribadi untuk sementara. Dan selamat datang untuk penghuni baru yang cantik-cantik." Jiraya melirik nakal Sasuke, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura. Lelaki paruh baya itu langsung mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari beberapa lelaki muda didekatnya. Jiraya terkekeh.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sepertinya aku kurang beruntung, hahaha... Kalau begitu bawa mereka kekamar masing-masing. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Ya. Pergi saja sana, dasar lelaki tua mesum!" ujar kiba. Namun nyatanya Jiraiya tak ambil peduli. Lelaki tua itu terus berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Ketika seluruh orang yang ada dirumah itu tak melihat Jiraiya lagi, mereka lalu berpencar mencari kamar tidur.

.

.

.

Hari-hari pertama Sasuke dan beberapa temannya kini sudah berlalu. Masa-masa OSPEK juga sudah mereka jalani. Sekarang perkuliahan sudah aktif kembali. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling bertautan menuai tatapan aneh dari orang lain. Namun Naruto seolah tak peduli dan terus mengajak sang kekasih mengobrol ringan.

Sasuke bukan tidak menyadari tatapan mereka. Ia sangat sadar itu dan tau apa arti tatapan mereka. Sasuke mendengus lalu berhenti melangkah, membuat sang kekasih pirang juga ikut berhenti. "Apakah mereka menganggap aku selingkuhanmu. Mereka menatapku seolah aku adalah wanita murahan." Ujar Sasuke tepat mengenai hati sang Namikaze.

Naruto terdiam dengan memandang kosong Sasuke. Pria itu kehabisan kata untuk menjawab bagaimana. Namun ia juga tidak ingin membuat Sasuke semakin curiga. Narutopun mengangguk pelan. "Makadari itu aku akan memutuskan mereka."

Sasuke menatap lurus mata kekasihnya. Dapat ia lihat kesungguhan dalam pancaran mata itu. Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Hn..." hanya itu jawaban yang ia berikan.

Naruto menggenggam tangannya begitu erat dan lembut. Membawa kehangatan tersendiri dari sentuhan tangan itu untuknya. Perasaan berdebarpun tak bisa terelakkan walau mereka sudah sering melakukan ini. Hal yang sepele namun berdampak berlebihan untuknya. Semua mengenai Naruto akan direspon sangat sensitive oleh dirinya, membuat sifat posessif kadang datang merasukinya ketika benar-benar dimakan api cemburu. Padahal ia tau kalau Naruto tidak akan berani menyakiti atau pindah kelain hati. Karena ia tau, bahwa lelaki pirang itu sangat mencintainya dan tak akan ada yang namanya kata perpisahan untuknya.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?"

Sebuah suara dibelakang mereka membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Ia melihat wajah Naruto tampak pucat. Sasuke tersenyum dan berbalik ingin menyapa, "ha – "

GREP!

"Naruto-_kun_, mengapa tidak mengabariku saat sampai Konoha?"

Semuanya bagai kilas kedipan mata. Sasuke tercekat dengan mata membelalak dan Naruto dengan tubh menegang. Pria pirang itu melirik sang kekasih yang berdiri mematung dengan begitu shocknya. Sedangkan wanita yang memeluknya tampak tidak peduli. "Shi-shizune, lepas."

Shizune, wanita yang secara tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto menggeleng. Enggan melepaskan pelukannya dan justru mempererat pelukan itu. Naruto meneguk air liurnya secara paksa ketika merasakan aura berbahaya sedang mengelilinginya. Ia tahu benar ini aura siapa. Naruto melirik sekali lagi kearah wanita yang menatap dirinya tajam dengan mata, _berkaca-kaca_?

"Shi-shizune, lepaskan aku dulu!"

Untuk kali ini Naruto membentak wanita. Orang-orang mulai mengelilingi mereka. Tak banyak para wanita yang termasuk dalam anggota _Naruto's Fans Club_ sedikit shock kala melihat Naruto membentak Shizue. Hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang langka ketika mereka tak pernah melihat Naruto membentak seorang wanita. Sedangkan Shizune langsung melepas pelukannya saat mendengar Naruto membentaknya. Wanita itu terbelalak dengan mata sedikit berair.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?" Suara Shizune bergetar entah apa salahnya mendengar dirinya dibentak.

Ditempat lain. Sara, Shion dan Matsuri melihat adanya kerumunan ditengah-tengah lapangan kampus. Penasaran apa yang orang-orang itu kerumuni, mereka ikut melangkah. Tak ada lagi tatapan tajam diantara ketiga wanita itu. Membuat mereka bertiga juga menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang mereka lewati. Mereka bertiga memasuki kerumunan itu dan mengernyit.

"Ada apa ini, Naruto-_kun_?"

Sasuke dan Naruto melihat keasal suara.

'Oh tidak, mereka berkumpul!' Ingin rasanya Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya di pasir hingga mencapai kedalaman satu meter. Bayangkan saja, semua kekasihnya berkumpul dan ada Sasuke disini. Wajah Naruto pucat pasi sekarang. Tak menyadari tatapan lain menghujamnya. Pikirannya kacau seketika dan perasaan takut benar-benar datang menghantuinya saat ini.

Semua diam, seolah tak ada yang berani menjawab apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa diam? apa yang terjadi disini, dan kamu kenapa menangis, Shizune?" Pertanyaan kebali terucap dari bibir Shion saat merasa tidak ada yang menjawab. Ia menatap mereka heran. Merasa Shizune maupun Naruto tidak akan menjawab, Shion melancarkan tatapan pada sekitar yang sudah menyaksikan terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap tepat kearah Kiba, salah satu sahabat Naruo. Sedang Kiba yang tau akan tatapan apa yang ditodongkan kearahnya mendesah lelah. "Shizune memeluk Naruto dan Naruto yang membentak Shizune."

"Eh?" Ketiga wanita yang menjadi kekasih Naruto itu tersentak kaget. Mereka menggeretakkan gigi mereka akan kemarahan datang.

"Kamu lagi, Shizune? Bukankah Naruto sudah memberitahu kalau tak ada pelukan dalam menjalin ikatan pacaran? Mengapa kamu melanggar lagi? Kamu ingin menusuk kami dari belakang dengan mengambil Naruto-_kun_ untuk dirimu sendiri?"

GLEK!

Wajah Naruto semakin memucat. Ia melirik takut-takut pada Sasuke dan –

PLAK!

"Jadi, ini yang kamu lakukan selama aku jauh darimu? Berselingkuh dengan empat wanita sekaligus? Kamu gila Naru, kamu jahat. Kepercayaan yang sudah kuberikan dan kamu membuatku kecewa. Hiks... A-aku tidak menyangka ka-kamu begitu tega. Kamu tak ubannya seorang lelaki playboy cap rubah, Dobe!"

Semua menjadi hening. Orang-orang disekitar mereka membelalak dengan mulut terbuka, shock. Shizune juga sama. Mereka semua tidak menyangka jika Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih.

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Sakit sekali rasanya. Sakit saat karena ulahnya sendiri ia membuat seseorang yang sangat ia cintai menangis didepan matanya. Tamparan yang tadi didapatkannya seolah tidak ada rasanya ketika melihat air mata itu untuk pertama kalinya jatuh di kedua mata onyx kekasihnya.

Naruto medekat ingin memeluk kekasihnya. Ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang dirinya perbuat. Ia memang salah, ia menghancurkan kepercayaan kekasihnya. Ia memang pantas dikatakan lelaki playboy. Ia pantas menyandang nama itu. Tangan Naruto terangkat seolah ingin menghapus air mata sang kekasih. Namun –

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku tidak sudi disentuh olehmu lagi!"

Perkataan yang mempu membuat nyawa Naruto seolah pergi dari raganya. Pedang-pedang menusuk jantungnya begitu brutal. Namun, rasa sakit itu tak bisa ia bendung. Ingin rasanya ia menangis dan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Bahkan sekarang Sasuke tak ingin disentuh olehnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak saat melihat Sasuke berlari menjauh dengan air mata bercucuran. Ingin rasanya ia berlari mencapai kekasihnya. Memberikan pelukan dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Namun nyatanya setelah mendengar perkataan kasar itu, membuatnya benar-benar lemas seolah tak ada gairah kehidupan lagi.

"Na – "

"PERGI SEMUA! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya melihat Naruto berteriak bak kesetanan. Mengusir semua orang yang mengelilinginya. Tak ada lagi perkataan lembut keluar dari belahan bibirnya. Semuanya sama, diperuntukkan untuk menjauhinya.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam dengan sedikit corak kemerahan itu terus melaju di jalan. Tak memperdulikan keselamatannya.

Naruto – Orang yang sekarang tengah mengemudi mobil dengan brutal. Ia sedari tadi sudah mencari Sasuke kemana saja, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kekasihnya. Jujur, ini membuat Naruto takut dan panik secara bersamaan.

"Sial!"

Umpatan demi umpatan juga selalu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut sang Namikaze. Keadaan yang sangat berantakan tidak dipedulikannya. Dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Sasuke.

Sudah lima jam semenjak kejadian itu hingga sekarang. Naruto mencari Sasuke hingga membuatnya hampir saja menjadi orang gila. Naruto sudah mencari dirumah. Menanyakan Sasuke pada teman-temannya dan tak ada yang tau. Naruto sangat khawatir ketika mengingat sebuah fakta kalau Sasuke belum tahu benar kota Konoha, mengingat kekasihnya itu adalah orang baru dikota ini.

Arah jalan Naruto tak menentu lagi saat ia sudah mencari kepenjuru kota Konoha.

Tin Tin Tin

Naruto terhenyak saat mendengar suara klakson disamping mobilnya. Ia melirik kesamping dan langsung menginjak pedal rem saat mobil yang disampingnya tadi melaju melewati mobilnya dan langsung membelok memblok jalannya.

Semuanya terjadi lagi-lagi begitu cepat saat mobil didepannya berhenti dan sang pengemudi yang amat ia kenal keluar lalu menggedor-gedor kaca mobilnya. "Keluar kau, brengsek!"

Dengan cepat, Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya –

BUAGH!

"Ini untukmu yang berani membuat adikku sakit."

BUAGH!

"Ini untuk membayar air mata adikku."

BUAGH!

"Ini untuk kepercayaan yang kau buang."

BUAGH

BUAGH

"Dan, ini untukmu yang playboy."

Pasrah, hanya itu yang ia lakukan saat dengan brutalnya, Itachi – Kakak lelaki Sasuke memukulnya. Ia akui semua perkataan Itachi benar. Naruto menunduk dengan wajah lebam-lebam. Ia biarkan darah segar menetes di ujung bibirnya. Sungguh ia memang sudah tidak ada muka untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Itachi.

"Maaf..."

Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan.

BUAGH!

"Kata maaf sudah tidak pantas untukmu."

Pukulan terakhir. Mata biru itu memancarkan tatapan kosong. Ia hanya mampu terdiam hingga pengelihatannya mengabur dan tubuhnya seolah lemas. Nyawanya seolah pergi. Tubuhnya terjatuh secara tiba-tiba. Namun ia masih mendengar suara yang sangat familiar untuknya.

"Sudah, Itachi. Naruto pingsan sekarang."

.

.

.

"Sial, sial, sial! Nomor Nii-san tidak aktif." Sasuke terus mengumpat kala Itachi tak bisa dihubungi sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Kini ia terus saja mengumpat saat ia mencoba namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Sudahlah, dear. Aku yakin kakakmu tidak akan membunuh Naruto."

Onyx itu memandang Shion yang kini menenangkannya. "Tapi nee, nii-san sangat protektif. Nee tidak akan tau sifatnya bagaimana," ujar Sasuke begitu terdengar khawatir dan gelisah.

Matsuri dan Sarah hanya menghela nafas lelah. Masalah ini semakin rumit saja. Mereka lupa memberitahu Itachi yang sebenarnya. Ini sedikit menyulitkan tujuan mereka. "Bagaimana dengannya?" Tanya Matsuri memandang Shizune yang tengah duduk dalam keadaan mulut disumpal kain.

Sasuke maju mendekati Shizune. Ia dengan wajah datarnya melepaskan kain itu. "Apa mau kalian, hah?"

Shion terkekeh. "Shimpel kok, Shizu-chan. Jauhi Naruto untuk Sasuke."

Shizune menggeleng keras. Ia menatap tajam keempat wanita yang tengah berdiri didepannya. "Siapa kalian menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Naruto? Kalian sama saja denganku. Kalian pacar Naruto."

Matsuri dan Sara tersenyum merendahkan pada Shizune. Kedua wanita itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Wajah mereka langsung tampak angkuh dimata Shizune. "Well... Kami sebenarnya menjadi pacar Naruto hanya untuk menjaganya dari wanita-wanita tidak tau malu seperti kamu. Dan, kamu belum mengenalnya bukan?" Sara memandang Sasuke. Shizune ikut memandang Sasuke. Ia mengernyit lagi. "Perkenalkan, Uchiha Sasuke tunangan Naru-_kun_."

Sasuke memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkar manis dijari manisnya. Shizune membelalak. Ia terus memandang cincin itu tajam, hingga sebuah tawa mencemooh dia berikan. "Kau hanya ingin mengada-ada, iya kan? Selama ini, Naruto tidak pernah memakai cincin pertunangan."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu kamu tidak melihatnya. Cincin itu sudah dia jadikan bandul kalung."

"Dan, kami minta kamu menjauhinya. Kamu pikir kami tidak tau kalau kamu ingin mengambil Naruto untuk dirimu sendiri? Che! Kamu akan berurusan dengan kami jika melanggar." Sahut Shion serius. Perkataannya begitu pantang untuk ditentang.

Shizune meneguk ludahnya paksa. Ia sedang berada dikandang iblis berwajah manusia sekarang. Itu pikirnya.

.

.

.

Kelopak tan itu perlahan terbuka. Seketika mata sapphire itu terlihat dengan beberapa kali mengerjap membiasakan cahaya lampu disebuah ruangan.

Naruto, lelaki dengan wajah lebam itu melihat sekeliling ketika seluruh nyawanya sudah terkumpul. "Akh!" rintihnya saat sakit dikepala berdenyut. Ia memegang kepalanya dan memijit keningnya perlahan. Rasa pusing langsung terasa saat dirinya duduk. Badannya terasa remuk.

"Di kamarku?" Gumamnya. Ia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Naruto mendesah dengan wajah sedih. Ia ingat sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri. Ia ingat ketika Itachi mendatanginya dan memukulnya secara brutal karena kesalahannya membuat Sasuke menangis.

"Sasuke."

Kepanikan langsung mendatanginya mengingat sebelum bertemu Itachi, ia belum menemukan kekasih tercinta atau tunangannya itu. Segera Naruto beringsut turun dari kasur dan mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Sekarang ia harus mencari Sasuke. Ia tak mau ada sesuatu terjadi pada orang yang dia cintai.

Naruto dengan terburu-buru berjalan mendekati pintu. Tak ia pedulikan penampilannya saat ini. Ia menutup kasar pintu kamarnya dan segera menuruni tangga. Saat sampai di ujung tangga, matanya membulat.

"HAPPY BIRTH DAY NARUTOOOO"

Badannya seolah kaku saat melihat semua orang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Semua tampak bahagia saat dirinya berdiri. Mereka memberikannya sebuah senyum hangat dan Shion menuntun Naruto untuk duduk.

Sasuke...

Kembali ia mengingat Sasuke. Ia melihat sekeliling. Tak ada Sasuke disini. Naruto langsung berdiri kembali. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi saat ia beranjak. Naruto hanya mampu mengernyit pada calon kakak iparnya yang beberapa jam lalu begitu brutal memukulnya.

"Sa – "

"Aku disini, Dobe."

Segera bola sapphire Naruto mencari asal suara yang ingin dilihatnya. Dan ia melihat orang itu, kekasihnya, tunangannya, belahan jiwanya tengah berjalan dengan kue di tangannya. Sasuke menyerahkan kue itu pada Sara. Ia tersenyum begitu tipis pada Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Suke. Maafkan kesalahanku ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Jujur, kau adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Bisik Naruto begitu lirih.

Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar dalam pelukan itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk balas memeluk Naruto. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dada bidang sang Namikaze. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Dobe."

Pelukan itu semakin erat Sasuke rasakan.

Lama keadaan itu berlangsung. Semua juga seolah tidak ingin lepas dari acara pelukan itu. Mereka seolah terhanyut dalam asmara percintaan kedua orang yang sangat serasi itu. Sara dan Matsuri memandang iri sepasang kekasih itu.

"Ekhem! Bisa dilanjutkan acaranya?" Kyuubi selaku kakak Naruto, menginterupsi kediaman mereka.

Semua langsung tertawa. Mereka lalu menarik Naruto dan Sasuke setelah mereka melepas pelukan menuju sofa dan acarapun dimulai.

.

.

.

Suasana yang begitu hening ditemani sang rembulan. Sasuke yang sedang bersandar dengan Naruto menikmati semua ini dengan terdiam.

Yap, setelah acara potong kue dilaksanakan, Naruto langsung memberikan sepotong kue yang pertama untuk Sasuke. Benar-benar romantic mereka tadi saat Naruto menyuapi Sasuke dan mencium wanita itu sekilas. Tak ayal menuai tepuk tangan sangat meriah dari mereka.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menariknya keluar menuju kursi taman yang ada dirumah.

"Kamu harus menjelaskan ini, Teme. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sara, Matsuri dan Shion adalah temanmu dan parahnya mereka membantumu." Jelas Naruto. Ia baru saja mengetahui sebuah fakta kalau Sasuke mengerjainya.

"Hm... Habis kamu juga, pertanyaan apa itu tentang selingkuh? Kamu tau sifatku Dobe. Itu akibat yang kamu dapatkan." Sasuke hanya menjawab enteng.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia memang sangat tau sifat Sasuke. "Ya sudah lah. Yang penting aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku mengaku menyesal."

Sasuke menegakkan badannya. Ia berbalik memandang Naruto dengan senyum tulus. Tangan putihnya mengelus begitu lembut luka lebam dibibir si pirang. "Hn. Aku juga minta maaf karena Nii-san tidak tau rencana kami."

Naruto menggeleng. Kedua tangan kekarnya menangkup wajah Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Sudah, lupakan saja. Aku tidak pernah sanggup untuk marah padamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ciuman lembut langsung Naruto berikan. Membuat pipi nona Uchiha bersemu merah. Tapi ia tidak memprotes akan ciuman Naruto. Justru ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher si pirang dan ikut dalam permainan lidah itu. Mereka lalu menutup mata, saling menikmati momen yang indah dimalam ulang tahunnya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto melepas ciumannya. Sasuke heran akan tingkah tiba-tiba Naruto. "Kamu belum memberiku hadiah. Aku ingin hadiah, Suke-sayang ~ "

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku sudah memberinya, Dobe. Lihat." Sasuke mengangkat kalung yang sudah melingkar dileher Naruto. Sebuah kalung dengan berbandulkan wajah mereka berdua. Naruto tersenyum menerima pemberian Sasuke. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto tidak ingin apapun hadiah dari sang kekasih.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku lebih menganggap kehadiranmu adalah hadiah terindahku."

BLUSH

Sasuke membuang muka. Naruto melihat sekilas ada garis-garis merah tipis diwajah putih itu. Ia tersenyum dan menarik Sasuke dalam sebuah pelukan yang penuh cinta dan bahagia. Dan bulan purnama serta berpasang-pasang mata adalah saksi cinta teromantis mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

Halo Minna-sama... Bertemu lagi dengan Kirika disini. Apa masih ada yang kenal Kirika? Hehehe... Lama juga Kirika enggak mengisi pairing tercinta ini. Ada yang merindukan karangan abal Kiri? Hehe... abaikan saja pertanyaan tadi.

Aduuuuuhhh... ntu Fict bikin Kiri yang ngetik teriak gaje sendiri. Oh my god... Kiri enggak nyangka kalo ni Fict bisa terselesaikan disamping kesibukan dalam MID semester Kiri.

Untuk yang menunggu fcit Kirika, nih Kiri dah up date. Semoga enggak kecewa ne. Jujur nih Kiri dah berusaha dan mungkin kurang maksimal karena terburu-buru ngejar waktu. Kiri minta maaf kalau sekiranya kurang manis atau asin. Kiri minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Kiri sudah berusaha dan inilah hasilnya.

Oh ya, Kirika lihat review di fict NarufemSasu lain juga ingin minta maaf karena permintaan untuk ngebuat fict multichap enggak Kirika berikan. Sebenarnya Kirika mau aja sih, tapi Kiri udah sibuk dan takut terbengkalai. Fict lain aja udah terbenkalai, apalagi kalau nambah fict baru. Jadi Kiri minta maaf ya.

Fict ini Kiri dedikasikan juga untuk **Aicinta. **Ne, masih ingat requesannya dulu kan? mengenai Naru selingkuh. Maaf, Kiri gak bisa buat fict yang sesuai keinginan kamu mungkin. Nih kiri dah persembahkan untuk kamu, Naruto birth day dan untuk semua NarufemSasu Lover's. Untuk yang meminta fict multichap, maaf Kiri gak bisa untuk sementara, takut terbengkalai. Tapi kalo mau, kiri adain collab. Hehe... #abaikan kata terakhir

So,

Bagaimana dengan fict ini? Hehehe... Seperti biasa ya minna, sediakan komentar sepanjang-panjangnya di kotak review... Hehehe... Dan mari kita sama-sama mengucapkan SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NARUTOOOOOOO...

Akhir kata, salam: Kirika

**REVIEW?**


End file.
